Empyrean
The Empyrean, also known as Heaven, Hell,' Underworld', or the Spirit Realm is a dimensional universe of which the souls of the living in all forms are sent to after the end of their lives. It is a realm made up of psychic and spiritual energy which connects to our universe. It is home to the god-like race known as the Shinigami, divided into several territories by each of the rulers. Realms The Empyrean is divided into different sections of the afterlife, each one under the monarch rule of the Shinigami and govern these realms and the soul inhabitants. Light The Light realm would be easily referred as Heaven for its bountiful light and paradise of which its inhabitants are described as angelic winged beings. Floating palaces and golden gates are commonly found within the heavenly regions. Forest Trees as big as buildings, large rivers and creatures from other worlds and in the anceitn past now roam the forest realm. Fire A hostile realm of rivers of lavas and volcanos, but onyl from the edge of the Fire realms are the deserts which would be tolerable for living beings if they had a chance of living in these areas. The known creatures that reside in this realm are the Pheonixes, dragons and the Infernus Worms from the lava rivers. People who died in violance, battle end up here to dwell, some are found in the deserts. Storm Endless winds and hurricances that can blow an army away with only mere moments. A harsh place where the souls hardly stay in one place by the powerful currents. The Storm Realm is under the dormain of the Storm Dragon Arashi kōtei. Water A realm entirely of endless water and a number of islands exist in this realm. Inhabited by marine life in various sizes from small fish to titanic leviathans, the greatest beast to roam the Water realm is the great sea serpent Chijaru. Ice A portion of the Embyrean covered entirely of ice and snow. Mountainous regions and blizzards which would be enough to freeze a mortal soul but very few manage to survive and Shinigami inhabitants learn to adapt with its environment. Here those who abandone others for selfish causes, betrayel and treachery would be frozen, unable to escape such place, even if those who escaped the Shadow Realm would not last long in the Ice Realm if not cautious. Shadows When souls who committed heinous crimes when they were alive are sent to the lowest and harshest realms of the Empyrean. Networks of underground caverns inhabited by the most horrifc, demonic creatures that lurk in the shadows, few souls ever dare to try and survive the place in a long time. The deeper it goes, the darker and colder it becomes and more dangerous; one of the most feared creatures to dwell within the Shadow realms are the Great Bone Wyrms, the Manticore, and the Ruler of the enitre Realm itself. Gallery Gates.jpg|The gate of the Light Realm Frozen landscape.png|Ice Realm Environment Experiment 09 by andyparkart.jpg|Shadow Realm Category:Copyright Category:Article stubs Category:Empyrean Category:Shinigami